<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not that easy, Princess by RevisedSix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604608">It's not that easy, Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisedSix/pseuds/RevisedSix'>RevisedSix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I'm going episode by episode almost, I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, No hating the ships, So I know this is gonna be rough, There's literal spoilers for the show if you're new to it, this is rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisedSix/pseuds/RevisedSix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae doesn't know what to feel when they land, other than fearing people knowing who she truly is. May she find some sort of hope and trust in this new world as they explore as the new people of the ground, or, as the SkiKru.</p><p>Bellamy knew something was off about her, but couldn't ever put a finger on it until the day everyone came together, and that's when he knew "You've been lying." He whispered to her in his tent "You have been fucking lying to us all, and you still won't look me in the eye?" He asked her. Rae shook her head "I had every reason to do what I did, Bellamy.. Please just listen to me."</p><p>(Trailer: https://youtu.be/4o3okpDv6kI )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I know if you've read my Stranger Things story, you've realized I don't have a tendency to update, so like, just, know I probably won't update every time I say I will. I just write when I have time. And with Covid, my job has cut me down to only 10 hours a week, and I've been spending time with my Boyfriend, trying to keep my Mental Health from killing me, especially in a world where people can't really do anything without the fear of Covid. So, this little thing is gonna be uploaded when I want too, when I think it's a good time. I'll probably try and figure something out with a scheduling time, but no promises. Also, if the person I met on Omegle ends up actually reading this at all, I still haven't had any luck with the Tumblr thing ;) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, May we meet again xoxo  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So here's the first chapter, which obviously will have some sort of spoilers for the first season as we go. But know, I don't claim any rights for The 100 or any of the characters except for my OC's. Also, just know there will be parts of the story that has exact scenes from the show, it's mainly because I want it to tie in well to the show with certain plots. So if there's anything you're like 'Well hold on.. I recognize that.' It's probably because it was in the show :D I've been going back and rewatching every episode minute by minute to get certain scenes perfect.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She held onto the belts placed against her chest, biting the inside of her cheek. She glanced down to the chunky bracelet on her wrist. She knew it was an item for them to track them, but didn’t know what else it would be used for. Rae felt the ship shake when they hit the atmosphere. There were a few yelps of the other 99 panicking, but that was to be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, And as your Chancellor, It is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. However, if you do indeed survive. Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.” She stared at the screen with Jaha’s face. She shook her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there.” She looked away from the screen, seeing a boy floating around “Space bandit floats again!” Someone shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae shook her head “You’re gonna get hurt!” She shouted out, seeing two other people proceed to unbuckle themselves. She saw a blonde haired girl, who she swears she had met before on The Ark, talking to the first boy floating “Stay buckled if you want to live!” The blonde said to the other kids. </span>
  <span>“Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.” Jaha said on the tv. Rae frowned, looking to the boy with a hat on, floating in front of the blonde. She listened to them, noting that the boy in the hat was in fact the one who went on the Space Walk, and that his name was Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your one responsibility is stay alive.” Jaha said, as if everything he was saying was gonna be super easy to do. Rae sighed, her hands tightening on the belts as they felt the whole ship shift around, indicating that the parachutes had been deployed. Rae watched three of the kids get thrown against the wall. She knew within that moment, everything wouldn’t go as they hoped it would on The Ark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments went by, all she could hear was the screams of everyone before she felt a crash. They all heard the machines stop before it was completely silent around them. One of the boys against the wall, who she knew to be Monty Green, started to speak “Listen.. No machine hum.” She bit her lip, her breathing shaky as she glanced around her, watching the others reactions first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of the ship being silent, the buckles on everyone started to unclick, indicating they were able to finally stand up. She watched the blonde run over and ask Finn if the few that were out of their seats were breathing. Rae pushed past a few people, climbing down the ladder when people started to talk about opening it. She heard the blonde announcing they shouldn’t open it. “We’re fucked anyway.” Rae commented, watching someone at the door about to open it “Stop!” The blonde yelled “The air could be toxic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway.” He said, looking down at the blonde. Rae knows she’s seen her somewhere on The Ark, but she couldn’t be a 100% about it. “Bellamy?” A voice right behind her said. She shifted out of the way, watching the girl walk up to what she now knew as Bellamy. “My god, look how big you are.” Bellamy said before the girl started to hug him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that.. No.. Bellamy.. Oh my god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She looked at them, her eyes wide, looking at Bellamy and the girl interacting before the blonde commented on him not having a wrist band. “Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.” The girl said, confirming what Rae had been thinking, Octavia and Bellamy Blake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People around them started to say some stuff, talking about who Bellamy and Octavia were. She frowned, about to say something when Bellamy grabbed Octavia’s arm “Let’s give them something else to remember you by.” He commented. “Yeah? Like what?” Octavia asked, seeming very antsy. Bellamy smiled at her “Like being the first person in 100 years to touch the ground.” He pressed a button, releasing the pressure in the cabin and opening the door to the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae watched as Octavia stepped forward, her body tense as she waited for anything to happen. Octavia looked around for a few moments, stepping forward and taking in a breath before she shouted “We’re back, bitches!” Once those words were said, everyone ran out of the ship and started to dance around and just enjoy these few moments on the earth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We made it.. But for how long..</span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, looking around the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit of time went by, everyone enjoying the air and the now new freedom they had -Minus the fact that the wristbands told The Ark everything they needed to know about them-. Rae was sitting down on the edge of the ship’s door, watching everyone and trying to figure out who everyone was. She glanced over to Wells, Jaha’s son, talking about finding out where they were. “We’re on the ground! That not good enough for you?” Bellamy asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.” Wells said, walking towards Octavia and Bellamy. Rae stood up, watching the interaction with a small frown </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t fight.. Not yet..</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Screw your father. What? You think you’re in charge here? You and your little princess?” Octavia asked, a look of pure sass on her face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rae rolled her eyes, hearing who she now knows as Clarke say “Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea. You two go, find it for us.Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.” Bellamy said, hearing everyone around them agreeing with him. Rae tuned them out as she stood up, looking at the map that Clarke and Wells had been looking at. She tilted her head as she tried to understand everything, looking towards the trees and furrowing her brows. “You’re not listening. We all need to go!” Wells called out before who she believes to be Murphy lunges forward and pushes Wells “Look at this, everybody- The Chancellor of Earth.” Murphy said cockily as everyone around them laughed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells shook his head “Think that’s funny?” he asked, taking a step forward, as if to fight before Murphy moved quickly, kicking Wells' ankle and cracking it. Rae knew that with the crack, it had to be sprained badly. Clarke went to help him, being held back by one of the crowd members. Rae shook her head, knowing that even speaking up could cause everyone to turn their attention to her, and that was the opposite of what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murphy laughed, shaking his head “No, but that was… All right.” He did a fake-out punch at Wells, hearing the crowd get a little antsy with everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Murphy went to punch, Finn dropped down from a side point of the Drop ship, standing between Wells and Murphy “Kids got one leg. How about you wait until it’s a fair fight.” He said, raising a brow at Murphy. Rae shook her head, seeing Octavia walk over to Finn “Hey Spacewalker, rescue me next.” Finn smiled at Octavia before he walked over to Clarke and Wells. Rae watched Octavia and Bellamy walk away to speak, noticing that Bellamy seemed a little upset. Rae sighed, crouching down to help Clarke the best she could with Wells' ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked between the three of them “So, Mount Weather. When do we leave?” He asked, his hands in his pockets. Clarke glanced to Wells and then back “Right now. We’ll be back tomorrow with food.” She said to Wells as she stood up. Wells frowned “How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for 100?” He asked. Rae cleared her throat “Three.” She said lightly. Wells looked to her and then back to Finn and Clarke “Still, how will the three of you carry the food?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn glanced around before he grabbed onto Monty and Jasper. Rae smiled at her two friends, looking to Finn with a raised brow as she wondered what would come from his mouth “5 of us, can we go now?” Octavia walked up, a sassy smile on her lips “Sounds like a party, make it 6.” Bellamy stepped up quickly “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia rolled her eyes “Going for a walk.” Clarke sighed “We can leave in a few minutes, okay? I have to grab my map and make sure we have at least something to carry food in, okay?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rae nodded, looking to Clarke. “Let me know, I’ll be trying to create some sort of handheld weapon from things in the dropship.” She stepped away from them, making her way up the drop ship door and in, looking around with a soft hum. She heard footsteps behind her, heavy footsteps, indicating a male. Turning around quickly, she looked up and saw the freckled, strong, slicked back haired Bellamy Blake. She took a deep breath “Can I help you?” She asked, tilting her head. Bellamy looked down at her, shaking his head “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae.” She turned quickly, moving towards some of the seats and looking at the belts “Just Rae?” He asked, raising a brow as he shifted towards her, wondering what she was gonna ‘create’. “No, but it doesn’t matter where I come from anymore.” She clenched her jaw, tugging at the belt and frowning, climbing onto the seat and trying to dislodge the belt from the chair. Bellamy moved forward “If you’re gonna get that pulled out, you’ll need something sharp.” He commented, pulling a knife from his pocket “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae looked at the knife and back up to him “You weren’t supposed to be on here.. Were you?” She grabbed the knife, starting to cut the belt. Bellamy shook his head “No, but if you’re not gonna discuss your past, neither will I.” He smirked, like he had said something super clever. Rae rolled her eyes, grunting when she couldn’t get it to rip “Just fucking.. Rip.” She hissed, taking a deep breath when she noticed Bellamy’s hands covering hers “What exactly are you trying to do, princess?” He tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae scrunched her nose up at that “Princess? Ya know, just Rae is fine.” She murmured “And we need some sort of handmade weapons when we go to Mount Weather, and I figured having a couple of these belts with the buckle on the end.. Could help. We don’t know what’s out there.” Bellamy nodded, listening to her before he squeezed her hand “Try a different method, don’t tug the knife through, try dragging it back and forth.” He winked at her before pulling away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae did the movement he said, dragging the knife back and forth on the belt before it came apart. She looked up at him and smiled a little “Thanks.” She shifted over, doing it a couple more times before she had roughly 5 of the belts “Here.” She held his knife out to him. He shook his head “Keep it, I’ll find spare shrapnel around to use.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She furrowed her brows, grabbing some cloth and wrapping the blade of the knife before shoving it down the side of her boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy smirked a little “So you really don’t wanna tell me who you are?” He asked. Rae shook her head “No.” She went to move around him before his hand grabbed her forearm “Everyone thinks they know everyone down here, so just be careful, because who knows when your story will be out.” Bellamy said to her, looking into her brown eyes. Rae clenched her jaw “Nobody knows my story, so you’ll never know.” She pulled her arm free “And maybe instead of being so invested into finding out who I am, how about you stay focused on your sister and her little crush on Space Walker.” She winked at him, knowing that she would regret everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Flashback---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae smiled up at her dad, Alex McKinny “Dad, you’re cheating!” She laughed, throwing her playing cards down onto the table and pushing away from it “You cheat everytime!” Alex laughed, holding a hand to his stomach as he watched his daughter storm away from the table “And? You cheat at every other game we play.” He smiled. Rae pointed at him “And who do you think I learned that from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned forward “I don’t know, who?” He said, with a fake clueless look on his face. Rae shook her head, flipping him off as she sat down on the couch. Alex checked his watch and sighed, standing up and walking over to her “I’ve gotta go, gotta meet with someone from Alpha station. You probably haven’t met them, they’re the Griffins.” Rae shook her head “Haven’t met them, but I’ve heard of the work that Abby Griffin does in the medical wing.” She smiled, shrugging “What is it you’re gonna go do?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, kissing her head “No need to worry, princess.” He grabbed his bag and headed to their door “I’ll be back soon.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Rae to herself and her thoughts </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---Flashback Ended---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae walked out, soon followed by Bellamy. She placed the belts next to Clarke “Did you get everything?” She asked, raising a brow. Clarke nodded “Yeah, let’s head out.” She looked at the small group of people they had, motioning for them to start walking. Rae glanced up to Bellamy, getting a good look of him in the guard uniform before she started to walk. Bellamy watched them head out, keeping an eye on his sister before turning around and coming up with a plan to get those wristbands off the other delinquents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia stepped up close to Clarke “Before you get any ideas, Finn’s mine.” Clarke rolled her eyes “Before you get any ideas, I don’t care.” She said back, Octavia picking up a little speed to catch up with Finn. Rae walked alongside Clarke “Hey, Clarke. We haven’t really introduced ourselves.” Clarke nodded, looking at Rae “I’ve seen you around before, but never spoke to you.” She said softly “What’s your name?” Rae smiled a little “I’m Rae.. McKinny.” She put a hand through her hair as she looked forward, watching Monty and Jasper talking together and Octavia trying to get the attention of Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke furrowed her brows before it clicked “Oh.. McKinny.” She smiled sadly “I.. I’m sorry, about everything.” Rae shook her head “Don’t apologize. Everyone has things that happened up there, I’m trying to forget everything that happened.” Rae said honestly “The less people that know about everything, the better. Probably just how you want it too.” Clarke nodded “Almost everyone already knows, but it’s nice to have someone else who thinks like I do.” She bumped against Rae in a friendly way “I’m gonna go say hello to Monty and Jasper, haven’t seen them since everyone was locked up.” She made her way to her friends, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty smiled, placing a hand around her waist “Glad to see we all get to be in this earthly adventure together.” Monty laughed, squeezing her side. Rae leaned over and kissed his cheek as they walked “Yeah.. An adventure.” She laughed, shaking her head “We’re gonna need to get everyone on the same page down here to survive.” Rae said as she looked at the trees </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone has to be on the same page, if not, then there’s gonna be problems down here.. And that’s not what we need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Monty nodded, stopping when he noticed Finn and Octavia stop. Finn placed a flower into Octavia’s hair, smiling at her. Jasper nudged Rae in the side “Now, that my friend, is game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae and Monty shook their heads, laughing a little as they both replied “That, my friend, is poison sumac.” Octavia quickly pulled it out of her hair “What? It is?” Rae rolled her eyes “The flowers aren’t poisonous, they’re medicinal, calming, actually.” Monty said, taking a flower and popping it into his mouth. Jasper grinned “His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark.” Finn nodded, looking to the flowers and trees as they all heard Clarke call to them “Try and keep up, will ya?” She asked, standing a few front in front of them now. Finn tilted his head at her “Come on Clarke, how can you block all of this out?” Clarke sighed “It’s easy. I wonder, ‘Why haven’t we seen any animals?’ Maybe it’s because there are none. Maybe we’ve already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us.” Rae stood behind Monty and Jasper, rolling her eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke really does like to complain about shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, pushing her hair to the side “Sure is pretty, though. Come on.” Clarke said before she turned and continued to walk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scuffed as she replied under her breath “Someone should slip her some poison Sumac.” Finn looked to her before he began to walk. Jasper snorted, causing Rae to laugh under her breath. Finn glanced at them “I got to know what you two did to get busted.” He commented. Rae smirked, knowing the story as she looked to Monty “Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean.” Jasper glanced to Monty “And someone forgot to replace what we took.” Monty rolled his eyes as he pushed Jasper playfully “And someone has apologized, like, 1,000 times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked to Octavia “How about you, Octavia? What’d they get you for?” He asked, a curious look on his face. Rae grunted, shaking her head as Octavia took a few seconds to answer “Being born.” She said with no sass or anything in her tone as she walked away. Rae poked Jaspers side “That is so not game.” She teased him. Jasper smacked her and she smacked him back, grinning at them before she noticed everyone got silent. The four of them walked over to where Clarke and Octavia were crouched down at, telling them to be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them stood a deer, just like in the history books they had up on The Ark. Finn leaned into her, a smirk on his lips as he whispered “No animals, huh?” He moved forward, taking small steps towards the deer. Rae grinned, her eyes sparkling with happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time. Finn shifted too much weight forward and stepped on a tree branch, causing the deer to turn to them, showing 2 different heads on it. Rae covered her mouth in shock, not wanting to let out a real scream of terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in that area for a few minutes, all in shock of the creature, and knowing they all had the same thing going through their heads. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If that can happen to the creatures, what’ll happen to them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae was the first to move, taking in a deep breath and walking towards where the creature had been “Well, like Clarke said, try and keep up.” She said, making a walk towards the large mountain in the distance. Clarke walked with Finn, looking to Rae before shaking her head as she thought. Finn glanced to her “She seems different than a lot of the actual criminals we came down here with.” He commented “We know why Octavia was locked up, why Jasper and Monty were, people have rumors about you.” He tilted his head “But her, nobody knows about her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke frowned, biting the inside of her cheek as she sighed, looking down at her map “There’s no reason for anyone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know anyone's story, ya know?” She looked to Finn “Like we know why you got locked up, knocking the air supply down a few months because you wanted to do an illegal space walk.” She frowned, knowing that because of things like that, it was why her dad had to be floated. Finn bit the side of his cheek in thought, knowing that he only did what made Raven happy, but he wasn’t gonna correct her, why would he? She had a right to dislike him for all kinds of reasons, even if they were wrong. “We agree to disagree then.” He winked, walking up to Rae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia scowled, seeing Finn talking to both Clarke and Rae, made her feel a little jealous, but she didn’t care. Octavia knew she’d get what she wanted, even if it took a little showing off. Rae glanced to Finn, raising a brow “Can I help you, Space Walker?” She asked, taking her eyes off of him and looking around at the trees and flowers around them. Finn shook his head “You’re a mystery. You seem to know Monty and Jasper, meaning you’re from the same station as them, but nobody else really knows who you are. So, who are you really?” He asked. Rae sighed “Seems like you and Bellamy have something in common. You think you both can just walk up and get someone to tell you their life story. You know my name and that’s all you’ll know, understand?” She asked, raising a brow. Finn held his hands up in a defensive way “Didn’t mean to hit a soft spot, princess.” He commented. Rae clenched her jaw as she looked at him “I am not a Princess, okay? I am Rae, that’s it.” Finn sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get any more answers from her, so he decided to change the subject “So, You know what I’d like to know? Why send us down today after 97 years? What changed?” He asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia strutted between them, making sure to shift her hips a little more “Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I’m spinning in a forest.” She said as she grabbed onto a tree and spun around it, obviously trying to make a show for Finn and failing. Monty answered the question the best he could “Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or-” Clarke cut him off, holding onto her backpack “It wasn’t a satellite. The Ark is dying.” Everyone in the group stopped walking, letting Clarke move between them as she spoke “At the current population level, there’s roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe 4 now that we’re gone.” She said nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stared at her with wide eyes “So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?” Clarke nodded “My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when wells..” She trailed off. Finn frowned “What, turned in your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t answer, but everyone knew what the answer was, especially Rae. “Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That’s why today. That’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time.” Monty frowned as he listened “They’re gonna kill more people, aren’t they?” He asked, yet again nobody answered, most likely all thinking the same thing. Well, except for Octavia “Good. After what they did to me, I say, Float them all.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper shook his head, quickly walking after Octavia “You don’t mean that.” Rae sighed, looking to Monty “This isn’t gonna end well.” She rubbed her face, looking to the ground as they walked before all stumbling into Jasper. Jasper had a dopey look on his face “Oh damn, I love earth.” He said in a dreamy voice. That’s when they all looked over and saw Octavia stripping off her jacket and her pants, revealing a tanktop and her underwear. Octavia walked up a rock, looking like she was about to jump into the water that was below her. Clarke jumped to action “Octavia! What the hell are you doing?” Octavia didn’t answer before she jumped in, causing a splash. Everyone quickly ran over towards her, fear in their eyes but also a little excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae looked over the water, a smile forming on her face as Monty made a comment about not knowing how to swim, causing Octavia to stand and show that they didn’t need to swim. Clarke stopped for a moment, looking over the river and getting a little confused “Wait. There’s not supposed to be a river here..” She said, looking at Finn as he laughed “Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes.” He said as he began to strip, taking his boots off. Rae frowned, everyone had begun to strip when she and Jasper noticed something making its way towards Octavia in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Octavia, Get out of the water!” Jasper said loudly, watching Octavia turn around to look at the water moving, indicating something quite large was close to her. Instead of getting out of the water, like any normal person would, she just stood there and allowed the creature to grab her and drag her under. Nobody knew what to do, listening to the screams of Octavia. Rae bit her lip as she pushed a rock into the water, allowing the creature to let go of Octavia and come towards the rock. Rae turned to the group “Someone jump in and grab her from the water! NOW!” She called out. Jasper was the first to jump into action, which made sense with him having that little crush on Octavia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper jumped in, starting to drag her to the land as the creature swam back towards them, just missing them by a few inches. Rae let out a breath, closing her eyes for a moment to settle her heart before she walked over to them, seeing the bite mark on her leg “You’ll be okay.” Clarke nodded, tearing the bottom of Jasper’s shirt and wrapping it around the top of the bite to try and stop some of the bleeding. As Clarke wrapped it, Octavia leaned over and hugged Jasper tightly “Thank you.. Thank you.” She whispered. Monty smiled as he looked down at them “Note to self. Next time, save the girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--- A few hours later ---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They figured after the incident with Octavia’s leg, they would stop there for the night, knowing that Mount Weather was a little over the river. They laid down in the forest, the sun having set a while ago. Rae rested against Monty, biting her lip as she looked around the area “I’m happy to have some people from Argo station here.” She said softly “I still can’t believe you guys got locked up for herbs.” She laughed quietly, trying to not wake anyone up. Monty rolled his eyes, smiling “It was a little mishap, it’s not even that bad compared to half of the people we’ve landed with.” Rae nodded, yawning a little “Hopefully we get to Mount Weather tomorrow, and get everything we need.. We’re gonna need a little bit of hope with everything that happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monty nodded “I wonder what they’re doing back at camp.” He said quietly, hugging Rae before closing his eyes. Rae shrugged “I don’t care to know, probably starting chaos.” She yawned once more, curling into his side “Night, Mont..” She murmured “Night, Rae.” He whispered back before falling asleep. Rae kept close to him, her body and mind not fully able to sleep, especially in the middle of a forest, on earth, with things around them that she never thought in a million years she’d be able to actually see. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---- The following morning ---- </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae watched the group tug on a vine hanging from the tree. She smiled at their attempts. Once they got it down, Finn tugged at it as he debated swinging across the water. Clarke rolled her eyes “You wanted to swing first. So, quit stalling. Mount Weather awaits.” She grinned. Jasper looked to the rope and then told Finn “Just hold onto the Apogee, and you’ll be fine.” Finn laughed a little under his breath, nodding “The Apogee, like The Indians, right?” Jasper made a face before shaking his head “The Apogee, not Apache.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn kept tugging the vine as Clarke once more, called out “He knows. Today, Finn.” Finn grinned at her, holding his hand up to his head and gave her a salute “Aye, Aye, Captain. See you on the other side.” He said the last part to Jasper, looking at him. Jasper was bouncing, glancing between the vine and Octavia, a look of courage on his face. Rae furrowed her brows before her eyes widened, knowing what was about to happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, Jasper getting some balls..</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wait.” Jasper said as Finn pulled the vine back “What?” He asked “Let me.” Jasper said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn glanced down, seeing Octavia’s smile on her lips and knew what Jasper was wanting to do, he was wanting to impress Octavia. “I can do it.” Jasper promised. Finn handed the vine over “I knew there was a badass in there somewhere.” Jasper and Finn stood on top of the rock, looking back and forth, having a quiet conversation together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae tilted her head, smiling a little “Come on Jasp, prove to us Agro station that there are some hella badass people out there!” She called to him, winking playfully. Jasper nodded, laughing nervously, looking at Finn “Hey, it’s okay to be afraid, the trick is not fighting it.” He said lightly, glancing down at Clarke. Clarke had a smile forming on her lips as she watched the two of them. Rae squeezed Monty’s arm when Jasper called to them “I’ll see you on the other side, ha..” He took a deep breath in before pulling back before running and jumping off, holding onto the vine tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper let out a few whoops of joy before jumping and landing on the other side, rolling over onto his back. The 5 of them on the other side ran quickly to grab the vine and look to Jasper. Jasper stood up, looking around before putting his fists into the air “We are Apogee!” He yelled out. They all started cheering, a bit of happiness and hope filling their spirits. “You did it Jasp!” Rae called out, watching Jasper do a little jumping dance. She and Monty laughed, shaking their head at their friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn held the vine, looking between Clarke and Rae before he motioned for Rae “Come on, Princess, it’s your turn.” He winked playfully. Rae rolled her eyes as she grabbed the Vine, biting the inside of her cheek as she looked around “Come on Rae! Apogee!” Jasper called out, a smile on his lips. Rae nodded, taking in a deep breath as she held onto the Vine. Jasper turned around, seeing a piece of metal on the ground. Rae didn’t wait any longer, running and jumping, flying across the lake and landing on the other side. Jasper looked up, laughing a little as he watched Rae flail as she landed “Look.” He said, holding the metal up “We did it.” He said to Rae, grinning. Rae looked up, standing up and nodding “We did.” She looked back to the others. Jasper held the Metal up into the air “We did it!” He called across the lake “Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!” He yelled out happily. Rae smiled brightly, looking up at him as she shifted towards him before she felt something fly and hit her in the side and watching as another object flew and hit Jasper, making his fall back into the tree "Jasper!" She screamed, collapsing down from the pain. She kept looking at Jasper, hoping that Jasper wasn’t dead, that he was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke and them stared for a moment before Finn grabbed onto their arms “Come on!” He shouted, Monty and Clarke protested, but they quickly dropped down, trying to see where the spears had come from. They heard the movement in trees before Clarke had whispered “We’re not alone.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 2 everyone! I wrote this whole thing around 4am, and I'm not sure how well it's going. Mainly cause I'm not 100% awake at the moment. Yet again, I don't own any of the rights to The 100 or it's characters, except for the OC's I've created.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rae crawled over the best she could to Jasper, grabbing his hand “Jasp.. Please..” She whispered, hearing a small groan leave his lips. She knew that Clarke and them had run away, believing they were dead, and to be honest, she probably would have done the same. She let out a whimper before she let her head fall against the ground. She heard footsteps and she looked up, letting out a scream of pain when the spear was ripped from her side and then wincing when Jasper screamed as well from the spear being pulled out of him. Who ever was pulling it from their bodies had now begun to drag them through the forest. She knew not to fight, she didn’t even know how she would fight with a huge hole in her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they pulled them through the woods, she wondered if the other 4 had heard the screams, or if they chose to ignore it for their sake, if they would just tell the other 100 that they had died from some unknown thing and were left to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long it had been of them being dragged, all she knew as she was fading in and out, she swore she saw different people, and she knew that they were putting some sore of paste in the hole on her side. She felt the jacket she had on get ripped off along with her pants being cut. She let out a small whimper “S-Stop.. Please..” She begged, feeling a few little cuts being dragged into her skin, most likely a territorial sign of some sort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke up once more after passing out from the pain, she realized she was roped up on something, like a tree. She coughed, blinking for a moment before she let out a scream, hoping to either alert someone from the 100, or maybe who ever tied her and Jasper up. She felt her head drop forward “Jasp.. Someone..” She whispered to herself, closing her eyes in pain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed by when she heard people speaking before she heard voices calling out to Jasper and her. She opened her eyes, squinting as she saw Finn, Clarke, Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy running up to them before Clarke had fallen into a pit, being grabbed quickly by Bellamy. She watched the whole scene in front of us, whimpering a little “Please get me down.” She said quietly to them, her eyes closing as she tried to wiggle in the rope tying her to the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nodded “I’m coming.” He called to her, Bellamy watched her closely, his eyes trailing over her body before going to Jasper, shaking his head as he frowned. Clarke tilted her head “There’s a poultice on their wounds.” She said, confused. Wells stood beside Clarke, tilting his head “Medicine? Why would they save their lives just to string them up as live bait?” He asked. Bellamy looked down to the pit Clarke almost fell into before looking up at Jasper and her again “Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and Murphy stood below her and Jasper, trying to figure out the best way to cut us down as Finn said “Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us?” He commented, climbing up part of the tree to get a better look at the ropes. Rae tilted her head to the side, seeing something in the grass but losing the energy to say anything, her head dropping forward. Murphy looked over “What’s that?” He asked, furrowing his brows. Bellamy looked over towards the same location, not seeing anything “Grounders?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke let out a small breath “Bellamy! Gun!” She yelled, taking steps back as she tried to get distance between her and the black panther. Rae blacked out moments after the gun was fired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Rae woke up again, she was being carried into the camp, her head resting against a strong shoulder. She let out a small breath, looking at who was carrying her “B-Bellamy?” She whispered. Bellamy nodded “I’ve got you.” He said, carrying her towards the dropship as Monty ran up to them “They’re alive?” Clarke looked between her and Jasper before calling down to Octavia and Monty “I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandages.” She said before opening the curtain into the drop ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy carried her in alongside Finn and Wells who carried in Jasper, placing them both on the ground. Bellamy looked to Clarke, the two of them staring at each other for a few moments, having a silent conversation with their eyes before Bellamy walked out, calling to the 100 “Who’s hungry!” He shouted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae hissed when she felt a cloth being pushed against some of her wounds “I don’t wanna die.” She whispered, looking up at Clarke “Not yet..” Clarke nodded, pushing some hair from her face “You’ll push through.. I’ll get you and Jasper back to full health.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper kept moaning in pain, his body overheating and having a hard time keeping his body completely still. Rae kept her hand wrapped around Jasper's, making sure that she didn’t let go, even with some of the delinquents calling out and asking if Jasper and her could just die already. Clarke looked at them both before glancing to Monty “I’m gonna go get some more clean water, watch them.” She said before climbing down the ladder to go to the first floor. Rae couldn’t open her eyes, too exhausted as she turned her head towards where Monty had moved. Monty pushed some of her hair off her face “I’m here, Rae. You and Jasper can’t die on me, you understand?” He said softly. Rae nodded as best as she could, trying to let him know she would be trying her hardest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>--- 3 Days later ---</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke leaned over Jasper’s body, peeling the paste off of Jasper’s chest “The grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life.” She said quietly, trying to clean around his wound. Rae tried to shift, letting out a grunt of pain as she felt her side pulling at her wound. Finn glanced over to her before looking back to Clarke “They saved their lives, for what? To string them up as live bait?” He asked her, not understanding the thought process of these grounders yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke looked closer at his wound before frowning “This is infected. He could be septic.” She whispered, shifting to look at Rae’s wounds real quick “They’re both infected.” She let out a breath “Any progress with using the wristbands to contact the ark? Monty?” She asked. Monty shook his head “That would be a firm no.” He commented back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds Clarke realized what needed to be done. Clarke looked between Rae and Jasper before she sighed, hearing the door to the second floor open “Wells.. I need you and Finn to hold Rae down.” She said firmly. Finn and Wells did as they were told, looking to Clarke “What are you about to do?” Clarke didn’t answer. Monty let out a small breath “I’m not gonna like what you’re about to do, am I?” Clarke nodded, putting the knife into a thing of coals on fire and began to reopen Rae’s wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae let out a loud scream, not prepared as she felt the hot knife digging into her body “STOP!” She begged, her body shifting around a little under the hands of Finn and Wells “Hold her still!” Clarke demanded “I need to cut away the infected flesh.” She looked up, seeing Monty shift over and start to hold her down as well, giving a small nod to him in thanks. A few seconds before Clarke began to press the knife down again, a voice was heard at the ladder “You’re killing her?” Octavia said, looking over at them before walking over to them “No. She’s trying to save his life.” Finn answered. Rae let out a small sob of pain, her head turning to the side “It hurts..” She whimpered, Monty nodded “I know.. I know.” He looked up, seeing Bellamy. Bellamy shook his head “She’s not gonna be able too.” Clarke frowned “We didn’t drag them through the forest just to let them both die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy crouched down, looking at her as he looked to Clarke “Are you sure?” He asked her. Clarke shook her head a little “I can’t promise anything, I just know I have to do this. I have to try.” Bellamy nodded, looking down to Rae. Rae opened her eyes a little, looking into Bellamy’s eyes before Clarke began once more, digging the knife into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae screamed again, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to imagine anything but the pain, only remembering horrible memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>--- Flashback ---</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae frowned up at the clock, noticing it had been a few hours since her father had left. She sighed, standing up and grabbing a sweater before she left the room, walking into the hall of The Ark. She glanced around, not hearing much commotion as she made her way down the halls of Agro. She wondered for a few, stopping at one of the windows that showed the Earth down below. She sighed, holding the sweater closer to her. She bit the inner part of her cheek before she began to walk once more, noticing a few guards walking down the hall in a determined fashion. Rae stopped when she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder “Rae McKinny?” She turned, staring at Marcus Kane. She nodded “That’s me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane looked at her for a moment before he glanced down at the tablet in his hand “Come with me.” He said as he started to walk towards where the guards had been going. She froze for a moment, knowing what could be happening before she started to walk after him. “You’re Alex’s daughter, correct?” Rae held onto the sweater sleeves tightly “That I am, sir.” She replied. Kane clicked a few buttons, clenching his jaw a little as he walked up, spotting the guards formed around someone. Rae looked past Kane and let out a small cry “Dad!” She called out, running past Kane and trying to push her way into the guards to get to her dad. They grabbed her and started to pull her away before Kane cleared his throat “Let her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae was let go before she hugged her dad tightly “What’s happening?” She asked, holding onto him tightly “Dad.. Please.” Alex held onto her tightly, pressing a kiss to her head before placing his head against her neck “Jake Griffin is going to be killed, The Ark is dying.. You, his daughter, and his wife know. You’ll be okay..” He was pulled away from her, getting shifted back towards the Floating chamber. Rae let out a sob as she knew what was about to happen. Kane looked up at Alex, holding his tablet up “Alex McKinny, you are subjected to assistance to treason against The Ark and it’s people. The council and I made a unanimous decision and you are to be executed. Do you understand?” Alex nodded, looking to his daughter before he was escorted into the floating chamber. Rae let out a sob as she watched her father stand in the chamber, the buttons being clicked to lock everything into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae watched her dad mouth the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, may we meet again </span>
  </em>
  <span>before everything went slow motion and she felt her world completely crash. They pushed the button, opening the door and her father shooting out into outer space, being floated. She let out a scream of pain, collapsing to the ground as she held her sweater as tightly as she could. “NO!” She cried out, hearing Kane walk over to her “Rae.. Stand up.” She shook her head “No.. NO! You bastards! You fucking bastards!” She cried out, looking at Kane with a glare “He did nothing wrong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane pulled her to her feet, looking her deep in the eyes before looking to the guards “Take her to Medical. Notify Abby Griffin.” He looked over towards another guard “Find Jake Griffin. Lock him up until I say. Understand?” They nodded, moving into action. Rae was grabbed by two guards, being pulled towards Medical. Rae had tears flowing down her cheeks, knowing that everything she had now was gone, no family left. She looked down one of the halls, wishing someone would help her from this hell, knowing nobody would do a thing. She spotted another group of guards, all looking like they had just started training. Her eyes locked with one of them, his brown eyes piercing into her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help</span>
  </em>
  <span> She mouthed to him before she was dragged into the Medical Station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby Griffin set down her tablet when they walked in, noticing that Kane was behind them “What can I do for you, Marcus?” She asked, rolling her sleeves up. Kane looked around, noticing for once the Medical Station was emptied “I need a DNA test done.” He demanded. Abby looked between Kane and Rae “What is the occasion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need answers.” He rolled his sleeve up, knowing that it would just be a quick blood test and a swab around the mouth. Rae sat there, her body beginning to feel numb, not hearing anything happening around them. She felt her arm being pulled up, looking at Abby for a moment, her mouth moving but not hearing anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in shock.. He’s gone.. What’s happening..</span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, looking down and seeing the needle going into her arm and some blood being pulled from her. Abby pulled the needle out and placed a small cotton pad and some tape onto her arm to cover the small hole. She held up a cotton swab and motioned for her to open her mouth. Rae did as she was told, allowing Abby to shift it around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kane went through the same steps, watching as Abby did some different things on her machines, glancing over to Rae and back to Abby “How long will it take?” He asked. Abby glanced over “Just a few minutes.. You do realize what this could mean, if it comes back positive.” She said softly. Kane nodded “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments passed, and Abby heard a ding. She looked at the tablet and nodded “Kane. It’s positive.” Kane let out a breath, covering his mouth as he looked to Rae before he nodded “Thank you.” He said as he shifted towards Rae. Rae stared at the wall before she looked to Kane “W-What’s positive?” She asked. Kane let out a breath “What’s positive is.. You’re my daughter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae sat completely still for a moment as Kane made his way to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought before she lunged at Kane, punching him, scratching him, doing anything in her power to fight against him, not wanting anything he was saying to be true. "Take her to confinement." He looked at her, a look of both pain and acceptance in his eyes "Let her think about what she has done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>--- Flashback ended ---</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little while, Clarke was able to get her and Jasper both stable as best as she could, knowing she’d have to figure out what the Grounders had used to bandage them both up. Rae felt a hand stroking her hair, leaning into it a little as she opened her eyes “You didn’t help me.” She whispered, opening her eyes to look at Bellamy “You never helped me.” Bellamy furrowed his brow “What?” He asked. Rae let out a small breath “You.. Didn’t help me. On The Ark.” Bellamy shifted closer to her, confused as to what she was saying as he stared down at her “On The Ark?” He stared into her eyes before he let out a small laugh “You were the one they were dragging to Medical..” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rae nodded “I needed help.. Saving.. And you didn’t do anything about it.” She whispered, closing her eyes as Bellamy’s hand shifted down to her cheek “Hey.. Open your eyes.” He murmured. Rae opened her eyes to look at him “What?” She whispered. Bellamy shook his head “It’s not that easy, Princess.” He smiled a little at her eye roll to the nickname “I was a brand new guard, barely having any training.. I would have gotten floated if I tried to step in.. I thought about your face for days.. Sometimes I would see you in random faces when I was walking down the halls.. You have changed since then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you lose your whole world and get locked up within hours.” She said softly, looking up at him “They floated my dad, took me to Medical, made me do something I never thought I would have to do, and then I got locked up.” She groaned as she tried to shift. Bellamy placed a hand to her shoulder “Why’d you get locked up?” He asked, moving so he could put her head into his lap, knowing that they would be alone for a bit. Rae closed her eyes, not sure why Bellamy even cared this much about her when he had a sister down there to take care of. “Because I beat the shit out of Kane.” She whispered </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy raised a brow “You’re the reason he had those marks?” He smiled a little, slightly proud of the fight in the girl. Rae smiled as she nodded “Yeah.. I did that.” He stroked her cheek “Will you ever tell the reason why you did that?” She shook her head “Nope. No reason to say it… Where’s Clarke?” She asked. Bellamy knew what she was doing, she had done it before, but he let it slide once more “She’s trying to figure out what the Grounders used on your bandages. Jasper is stable for now, and your wound is still infected, but she believes she got most of the infection out.” Rae nodded, closing her eyes as she took in a shaky breath “You didn’t think we’d make it.” He let out a small laugh “I didn’t think so.. You both were in rough shape.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look at us now.. Still.. Going.” She smiled, slipping into a sleep, her body warm to the touch and starting to sweat once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo.... How did ya'll like it? Leave some comments below, bookmark, or even leave a kudos if you're liking it. Well, I'll leave this for now. I'll update sometime soon! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'm doing a double upload tonight, mainly because I HAVEN'T uploaded in a hot minute, which I'm hella sorry about! I've been working 2 jobs now, and might be getting a 3rd job, so sorry my dudes!<br/>Once more, I do not own the rights to The 100 or anything, just my characters that I've created.<br/>(I seen that lovely spoiler for the newest episodes of The 100 and I haven't watched the most recent seasons, so I'm a little sad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few hours went by, Bellamy had left to go help hunt and Clarke, Wells, and Finn hadn’t returned yet with their ‘medicine’ they were looking for. Rae looked over to Monty and Octavia, watching the two of them hover over Jasper. She sniffled a little as she felt the wound on her side starting to heat up “O-Ow..” She whispered, moving her hand to the side and letting out a gasp before letting out a groan of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 3 of them awake heard the sounds of people rushing into the Drop Ship, wondering what was going on. Monty looked up “What’s happening?” He asked. One of the girls on the ladder looked at them and said, “Air was beginning to get thick, everyone’s skin started to burn.” She climbed up, moving to give everyone space to get into the dropship. Octavia glanced at Monty “My brothers out there.” She frowned. Monty nodded “Your brother is smart, he’ll get to safety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to get settled, finding different areas to rest as the sky got darker and the air stayed thicker. Rae kept her eyes closed, trying to hold in all the groans she was wanting to let out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t seem weak.. They’ll never find you strong if you keep this up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, her fists holding onto her shirt tightly as she kept her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---Flashback Started---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paced back and forth in her cell on The Ark. She heard someone walking by and froze, hearing the door unlock and watching Marcus Kane walk in. She stared at him for a moment before she stood up straight “What do you want, Kane?” She sneered at him. Kane tilted his head at her before he let out a small sigh “Rae.” He looked her over. She glanced at the bandages on him and smirked just a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he won’t ever forget that moment even when I’m dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae McKinny. You must have figured out exactly why you were sent to confinement.” He tilted his head at her. Rae nodded “Because you were gonna send me here without a choice, so I figured I might as well get locked up for an actual reason.” Rae clenched her jaw “You were gonna really lock up someone you claim is your ‘daughter’ all because you had sex with my mother and didn’t claim it?” She clenched her jaw “You’re a fucking piece of sh-” She was cut off by a smack to her face. She stumbled back and looked to him, her body starting to shake from anger and from fear “You don’t know anything, McKinny!” He shouted at her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because the DNA came back that you’re my daughter, doesn’t mean anything.” Rae nodded “Exactly. My mother died in childbirth, so my REAL father, Alex, took me in. And YOU left us. You didn’t care.. Then you kill my father and lock me up on the same day?” She stared at him “You’re the one who should be locked up.. You’re the real monster here.” Kane leaned forward “Listen here, sweetheart. I won’t be locked up, you’ll just be known as another delinquent who couldn’t listen.” He glanced around the cell “And don’t worry, you and 99 others are being sent to earth. But remember, who would trust you if they knew who you really were?” He smirked before walking out of the cell, leaving Rae to her own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--- Flashback Ended ---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rae looked around, hearing people starting to complain about Jasper’s moaning in pain. Rae whimpered, turning a little as she reached out towards Jasper “Octavia.” She whispered “Where’s Monty?” She asked quietly. Octavia glanced around as she kept a cold cloth on Jasper’s head “He’s downstairs drinking some water I think.” Rae tried to sit up, wincing in pain. She heard Murphy’s voice below, talking about ending Jasper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae held onto Jasper’s limp hand as she heard Monty quickly climbing the ladder “Murphy’s trying to kill Jasper!” He said fast. Rae watched Octavia jump up and start kicking Murphy who was trying to climb up. “The lock’s on the other side!” Monty shouted. Rae whimpered and shifted a little. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the floor getting pounded due to the hatch trying to be forced open. “Let me in! I’ll kill him!” Murphy shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia pulled a pipe off the wall and tossed it over towards Monty. He grabbed the pipe and placed it so they wouldn’t be able to get up to them. Monty and Octavia looked at each other for a moment before looking back to the both of them. Rae took in a shaky breath as she grabbed Jasper’s hand once more “Don’t let him hurt Jasp.” She whispered “Please.” Monty nodded, moving over to them and looked at Rae’s side “It’s getting really red again.” He said softly to Octavia. Octavia let out a small breath “Could it be infected again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae let her head drop back against the floor and let out a hiss of pain “It feels warm.. Like a burning.” She murmured, looking to the ceiling of the dropship. Monty moved his hand to her face and looked alarmed “She’s getting hot again.” Octavia frowned “Fuck.” She looked around, finding some water and ripping some of her shirt to put into it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to clean it out, like what Clarke did for Jasper.” She said quietly, trying to wipe the dry blood off of the wound. Rae let out a small laugh, shaking her head “Just watch Jasp.. Please.” Monty shook his head “Rae, just this one time, can you please try to NOT be the hero?” He teased her, trying to keep the situation light even tho they were all worried about both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia let out a small breath “Just let us clean it. Once the air gets light again, then maybe.. Maybe Clarke will be back here to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--- The next night --- </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty and Octavia heard a commotion outside, hearing a few people say that the group was back. Rae knew her body was getting weaker, the sweat and dirt had started to mix into her wounds and caused a slight infection. She knew that Jasper was worse than she was, but for once, she was happy that someone had cared enough to try and help her. </span>
  <span>Octavia ran down the ladder, letting Clarke know about the situation that had happened with Murphy trying to kill them. Once Clarke had come up, she was telling people what she needed, such as boiled water and some cloths for the wrapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bit of time went by and they were giving Jasper the medicine first, making sure that he was okay. Rae told them that Jasper needed it first, that they had to make sure that Jasper was okay first. Octavia was stroking Jasper’s hair, her eyes never leaving his face “So Atom is dead?” She whispered. Clarke nodded “I’m sorry, the fog or whatever it was, it got to him.. Leaving him covered in burns.” Octavia sighed “I guess that’s something we’re gonna have to get used too, isn’t it?” Clarke frowned as she looked at Jasper “I wish it wasn’t something that we have to get used to..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia pushed the hair off of Jasper’s face “You can’t die on me.” She whispered to Jasper, glancing over towards Rae “And you’re not allowed to die either.” Rae tried to give a smile but felt nothing move on her face. Clarke frowned, shifting over towards her and grabbing the extra bit of medicine “Rae, can you hear me?” She asked. </span>
  <span>Rae opened her eyes for a moment before they shut again “N-Numb..” She whispered. Clarke put Rae’s head into her lap and opened her mouth for the medicine “Just drink this, and it’ll help..” She whispered. Rae took the medicine with no complaints. Clarke pushed her hair to the side, wiping the sweat off her face before she looked to Finn “Can you guys watch them? I have to go speak to Wells about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded, moving over and taking her place “Good luck.” He whispered to Clarke. Rae wondered what had happened while everything was going on. Finn looked down at Rae and sighed “You’re a trooper. You and Jasper.” He smiled “I don’t think anyone else would have been able to survive what you guys have been through.” Rae opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh “I just.. Don’t want to die yet..” Finn nodded “That’s a good reason.” He whispered “I’m gonna let you rest.. Me, Monty, and Octavia will be up here with you and Jasper.. So if anything happens we will be right with you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae nodded the best she could, feeling her head be placed onto a jacket. She kept her eyes closed but listened to everything around her, allowing the small chatter around the camp to fill her ears. After a little bit of time had passed, Rae could hear Monty, Octavia, and Finn drinking something, most likely alcohol that they had found. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll have to question them about that.. Cause that probably would be tasty right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I, uh, Get a hit of that?” Jasper’s voice gravelly, but Rae knew in that moment it was Jasper. “How about we start with the soft stuff?” Finn laughed, placing some water against his lips. Everyone surrounded him, and Rae was thankful that they were all in the room when he was okay. Jasper let out a small laugh before he said “Was that a dream or did I actually get speared?” Right as those words were said Clarke climbed through the hatch “You’ll have a pretty impressive scar to prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper smiled at her, his head lifting a little as he looked to Clarke “My savior!” Rae smiled at that, happy to hear Jasper’s voice after a few days of him not making any noises other than pain. “Thank you for not dying.” She smiled. Jasper let out a breath “Is Rae.. Where’s Rae?” He asked. Clarke glanced over to Rae “She’s doing okay, she got some scars too, but you guys will be okay.” Jasper nodded, closing his eyes before he felt a hand on his leg. He opened and looked at Octavia and grinned “Oh, hello.” He slowly fell back asleep </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae let out a breath “He’s.. Okay?” She asked. Clarke nodded as she walked over and looked at Rae “Yeah, he’s okay, but obviously it’ll take a bit before he’s completely okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope ya'll liked this chapter, sorry if it's a little everywhere, I'm literally watching The 100 episode by episode and trying to get everything pretty close to what actually happens in the show for a little bit (Mainly cause the first seasons were actually good)<br/>Leave a kudos, bookmark, a comment! What ever you want &lt;3 </p><p>Update sometime soon my loves! xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sike I'mma hit ya'll with that triple update! Here you gooooo! I don't own any of the rights to The 100, just the characters I created.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the morning after Jasper had finally woke up, which was fantastic. Rae was trying her hardest to act like nothing hurt her so that she could get out of the Dropship and to also officially be with Jasper and be by his side like everyone else. Rae felt a hand placed onto her head, startling her as she opened her eyes to see Bellamy. She let out a shaky breath “Hey..” She whispered. Bellamy smiled at her as he sat down next to her “You both survived the night, Princess.” He teased her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae rolled her eyes but smiled a sleepy smile at him “Yeah.. Jasp just woke up a little while ago.. I’m not even sure how long I’ve been up here.” She whispered, biting her lip “It’s been a few days, roughly a whole week.” Rae frowned “Wow.. I’ve been stuck up here for a week and I barely got to see the world.” Bellamy bit his lip before looking around “How’s your side feel?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae shifted, letting out a small gasp “It’s not.. Not bad.” She looked at him “Why?” Bellamy shook his head “I had an idea but I don’t think Dr. Clarke would be okay with it.” He looked her over, shaking his head as he looked back “Just wait here.” He said before quickly disappearing down the hatch. Jasper let out a small “So.. You and Bellamy?” He whispered. Rae shook her head “Just hush, Jasp.” </span>
  <span>A few minutes passed and Bellamy appeared once more “The Dr. approved of my idea, but she said I have to be very very careful.” He moved over to her and grabbed her hands “Okay, I’m gonna pull you up slowly, if you have any pains, tell me.” He said as he started to lift Rae up into a sitting position. Rae let out a gasp of pain, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been previously. Bellamy stopped quickly, looking at her face before slowly pulling her completely up “Now, I’m gonna lift you up, she said to not have you walk, so.. I’ll have to carry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae frowned “Where are you taking me?” She asked, biting her lip as she grabbed his shoulders Bellamy shook his head “Not gonna tell you.” He pulled her close, wrapping two of the belts around their waists and then the other was clipped around their chests “Don’t worry, this is just for getting down the ladder.” He placed a hand on the bottom of her thigh as he walked with her to the ladder. Rae placed her head against his shoulder “Bellamy Blake.. What are you trying to get from all this?” She asked him quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy climbed down the ladder, being careful to not jostle her too much. Once he was down he took the belts off of her and placed them over his shoulder as he shifted to get a better hold on Rae “I’m not trying to get anything from this.” He said, honestly. Rae furrowed her brows, tightening her legs around his waist “Okay.. Just try to not drop me.” Bellamy shook his head as he carried her out of the drop ship. Rae looked to the sky, letting out a small breath as she looked at the trees “Wow.. Fresh air.” She laughed a little, trying to not wince from the pain in her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy watched her reaction, letting out a small laugh before shaking his head as he started to walk towards the gate of the camp “You gonna be okay to go out past the fences?” He asked her. Rae let out a small breath, nodding “I.. I can.” She said softly “It’s okay.. But where are you taking me?” Bellamy looked to her before walking completely out of the gate, giving Murphy a look before continuing into the woods. </span>
  <span>“I know you’re probably feeling gross, so I figured I would take you to the falls, and let you get washed up a little.” He said softly “Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping an eye out on the area, nothing has happened recently, other than Atom.. But that wasn’t the Grounders.” He said quietly, shifting his hands to get a better grip on Rae’s legs as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae nodded “I’m sorry.” She frowned “He didn’t deserve to die.. Especially that type of way.” She rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. They walked for a little bit, Rae enjoying the weather and Bellamy just keeping an eye on the area around them. Once they arrived at the falls, Bellamy placed her down onto the rocks and looked at her shoes “I’m gonna take your shoes and socks off, so they don’t get wet.” He tilted his head as he crouched down. “That’s okay.” She said softly, lifting her feet up the best she could, smiling at him “If I’m gonna get washed up, I should probably get out of the pants and shirt so they’re not soaked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked at her, his breath catching in his throat before he nodded, getting her socks and shoes off before lifting his hands towards her button “Do.. You need help?” He asked. Rae shook her head, unbuttoning her pants and trying to shimmy out of them, but groaning “Fuck.. I do need some help.” She whispered to him. Bellamy let out a small chuckle, moving his hands up and helping pull her pants down “And I know you’re 100% gonna need help lifting up your shirt.” </span>
  <span>Rae looked into his eyes, letting out a shaky breath before nodding “Yeah, I do.” He smiled that little smile before grabbing her shirt and slowly pulling it off of her, being very gentle the whole time “Don’t worry, I’m not looking.” He said, glancing around. Rae shook her head, laughing before she let out a small cough “Uhm.. How did you think I would be getting into the water?” She asked “Cause if you’re gonna be helping me, you’re gonna get your clothes soaked, and I don’t think you want that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded, sighing before he started to take off his shoes and socks “I didn’t think it through.. So sorry if this makes you uncomfortable at all.” He said as he took his shirt off and placed it onto the pile of her clothes. Rae shook her head “I.. I’m not uncomfortable.” She said softly, trying her hardest to look away but knowing she 100% wouldn’t be able too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got such nice hands.. Big.. Veins.. Beautiful..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy noticed her watching his hands, letting out a small laugh before he started to unbutton his pants and raised a brow when her eyes traveled down his body. He put the pants onto the pile and crouched down to lift her up “You ready?” He asked “The water is gonna be a little cold.” He winked at her. Rae tightened her legs around him and nodded “Yeah, I’m ready..” Bellamy reached a hand up and pulled her hair out of the low ponytail she had in. Rae shook her head a little, feeling some relief from it, letting out a soft breath. They walked into the water and Bellamy felt Rae stiffen from the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn.” She moaned quietly, her body slowly relaxing when they fully submerged into the water “This is great..” Bellamy smiled, lowering them slowly until just their shoulders and heads were sticking out of the water “You wanna go under? Get your head wet?” He asked. Rae nodded, plugging her nose and instantly dropping under the water with Bellamy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought them back up and smiled at the look of pure happiness on her face “You having a good time?” He asked. Rae nodded “It’s nice to be out.. My head feels much lighter now.” She hummed. Bellamy stroked her back gently, rubbing his thumb back and forth absentmindedly. Bellamy nodded “Wanna talk about what’s going on in your mind?” He asked. Rae shook her head “Not right now.. Right now I wanna just enjoy being out in the fresh air and enjoy this water.” She whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy nodded “I understand.” He said softly, watching her closely. Rae let out a breath as she smiled a little towards him, tilting her head “Yes?” Bellamy shook his head “Nothing.” He said softly. Rae leaned forward a little, pressing her nose against his a little. Bellamy froze, his eyes watching hers before her eyes closed and she placed a small kiss to his lips. Bellamy kept his hands still on her body before he started to move his lips against hers, feeling Rae’s hands shift into his hair. Bellamy let out a small groan as he pulled her closer to him. Rae moved her hands to his shoulder, pulling away as she let out a small breath “Fuck..” She whispered, licking her lips before she looked at him “So-Sorry..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize.” He closed his eyes, his hands moving up and down her back “I.. I didn’t mind it.” Rae bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him, leaning forward and waiting for Bellamy’s reaction again before he pushed forward and kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he tangled his hand into the hair at the base of her neck. Rae dug her nails into his shoulders, enjoying the way Bellamy’s lips and hands felt on her. He pulled back, moving his lips to her jaw and kissing down slowly. </span>
  <span>Rae let out a moan, her eyes closed tightly as she pressed against him, feeling his dick getting harder in his boxers and whimpering when one of his hands slid down her good side and held onto her hip tightly “Be-Bellamy..” She whispered quietly. Bellamy smirked, kissing her deeply as he swam them back to the sand and laid her down, hovering over her as they kissed. Rae moved her hands down his back, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy smiled a little as he pulled back, staring down at her, glancing at the many cuts and the large wound on her side “We.. We should probably stop.” He murmured, shaking his head as if he was shaking the thoughts away. Rae let out a small breath, her hands resting against his chest before she shook her head “I.. I’m not hurting, Bellamy.” She whispered “I promise I’m not hurting.. You’re.. You’re actually helping me.” Bellamy furrowed his brows before he slid his hands over her arms and up to her shoulders “You.. Sure?” He asked, wanting to be respectful of her. </span>
  <span>Rae nodded “I’m sure.” He moved his hands over her collar bones, hovering right above where her bra was. He glanced up towards her eyes before he leaned down and kissed her, slowly grinding his hips against her and shivering when Rae let out a moan into his mouth “I.. Don’t want to do this here.” He whispered, kissing up her neck and laying a gentle kiss to her ear “But I have an idea of where..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae bit her lip as she looked at him before nodding “Okay..” She whispered “Let’s go there.. But maybe we should hurry because I’m getting a little cold.” She whispered. Bellamy nodded, letting out a small laugh before he grabbed his pants and pulled them on along with his socks and shoes before he placed his shirt onto Rae’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rae smiled, grabbing her shoes and socks along with her pants and looked up at Bellamy. Bellamy froze as he stared into her eyes, noticing the small flecks of gold in them from the sun shining onto them perfectly. “You look good in my shirt.” He winked, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to a small bunker location he had found a few days back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see, this chapter didn't go with the show AT ALL! Don't worry, some spicy stuff is gonna be happening sometime soon my dudes! I'll be out and about the next few days but I'll be trying to write, cause like, I've been bored and everything.</p><p> Ya know the drill, kudos if you haven't, bookmark if you haven't, and leave a comment if you'd like. I would love some feed back on how ya'll are feeling about this &lt;3 Goodnight! xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trailer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I created a trailer for the story for you guys. Took me a few hours, but I decided that I would use Lily Collin's as Rae McKinny &lt;3 Hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://youtu.be/4o3okpDv6kI</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>